Star Wars: Rav
by david.heath.1234
Summary: During the events of "A New Hope", another young man trains to be a Jedi in secret. Sorry I'm horrible with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Alderaan was in great fear; their Princess had been captured by the sith. Stormtroopers were spotted looking for the rebel base, but they haven't had any luck. Our story begins with a young man named Rav. He looked up to the Jedi, he saw them as the heroes of the galaxy. He hoped one day to be a Jedi himself. His sister on the other hand was not so fond of the Jedi. Her brother didn't know it, but she was practicing the dark side of the force. Slowly but surely becoming a sith at heart. One day, a big carrier ship flew in warning Alderaan about a coming disaster. They got as many people as they could on the carrier ship, and sent them to Tatooine. More carrier ships came to get everyone. After a few hours, Rav and his family was taken to Tatooine. Once they got there, they heard that the empire destroyed Alderaan. Rav couldn't believe it, his home planet was gone. One day, Rav was exploring Tatooine, when he came across a home that seemed different from the others. Something told him he should check it out.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Rav asked.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

A man walked out wearing a red robe.

"I'm Rav Kon-Parr, I'm from Alderaan." Rav said.

"Alderaan? I'm not familiar with that planet. Where is it?" The man asked.

"It's gone, the sith destroyed it." Rav said.

The man looked surprised.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It must not be easy having your planet destroyed." The man said.

Rav noticed something in the man's hand. It looked like a lightsaber.

"Are you a Jedi?" Rav asked.

"I used to be, a long time ago. But that was before your time kid." The man said.

Rav had an idea.

"Could you train me?" Rav asked.

"Train you? First of all, I can't teach you the force. It's something you feel inside you. Secondly, I haven't done Jedi work in years. Not since..."

"Anakin Skywalker?" Rav finished.

The man looked at Rav.

"How do you know that name?" The man asked.

At that moment, Rav motioned his hand towards a stick in the man's home, making it float. He brought the stick closer to him. The man couldn't believe what he saw, Rav was using the force.

"I've had a lot of time on Alderaan. Listen, the Jedi hasn't fallen, the sith has not won. We can bring balance back to the force, but I need your help." Rav said.

For the first time in years, the man had seen hope for the Jedi.

"Okay kid, I'll train you." The man said.

Rav shook his hand.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Rav asked.

"Nexus Vor-Cal."


	2. Chapter 2

In the deserts of Tatooine, stormtroopers were patrolling, looking a for two droids that escaped from Lord Vader. One stormtrooper looked up, and saw a silhouette in front of the sun. The figure stepped closer, and revealed to be a woman in a black tattered robe. She pulled back her hood, it was Rav's sister Genevieve.

"You need help, I'm willing to provide it." Genevieve said.

"What could you provide for us that we do not have already?" One stormtrooper asked.

Genevieve gave the stormtrooper a device that acts as a navigator. It read specific coordinates.

"Lord Vader is looking for the droids that escaped the rebel ship Leia was on. These coordinates will take you to them." Genevieve said.

"How do you know about Lord Vader's plans?" The stormtrooper asked.

"I have a knack for hacking radio transmissions. The droids are hiding. A boy named 'Luke Skywalker' is keeping them. He must die for betrayal against the empire. Let Vader know that I ask for nothing, but I will follow behind him and the emperor into the depths of hell."

Genevieve left the stormtroopers.

Meanwhile...

Nexus Vor-Cal returned to his home where Rav stayed, and he found Rav in tears.

"Rav, what's wrong?" Nexus asked.

"Luke Skywalker was attacked today, his home was destroyed. Corpses were left there to burn." Rav said.

Nexus wasn't familiar with this person, but that name "Skywalker"...

"How do you know him?" Nexus asked.

"I met him yesterday caring for two droids. At first I thought the more Jedi I found, the more we would have a chance." Rav said.

"Is he a Jedi?" Nexus asked.

"Not anymore, he's been killed." Rav answered.

Nexus was confused.

"No he isn't, I would have felt it. The force is still strong, stronger than the both of us." Nexus said.

"But the corpses..." Rav said.

"They weren't him. We can't stay here Rav, Vader is likely to find us here." Nexus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Rav and Nexus left the planet of Tatooine in an abandoned carrier ship from the Alderaan evacuation. Nexus realized he made a mistake.

"Wait, I have to go back and get my family." Nexus said.

Nexus turned the ship around.

"You have a family?" Rav asked.

"Yes. A wife and a daughter. They are both Jedi." Nexus said.

"I used to have a family, only a few of us remain. My parents didn't make the evacuation. The only people who survived were me,my cousin and my sister. I barely see them anymore." Rav explained.

"Should we go back for them too?" Nexus asked.

"I don't want to slow us down." Rav said.

"I'm going back to get my family, who's to say you can't go back for yours?" Nexus said.

Rav felt relieved.

"Okay, your family first. You have a kid, we have to make sure she's safe." Rav said.

-

Meanwhile, Jen-Et and Em-Li Mil'er were watching a big freighter ship leaving the local market across from their house. Suddenly, a big carrier lands in front of the house, and out comes Nexus.

"Thanks goodness you're okay." Nexus said hugging his wife.

Rav came out of the ship and saw Nexus with his family. It made him feel good to see a happy family.

"Honey, this is my apprentice, Rav Kon-Parr." Nexus said.

Rav extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rav said.

"Likewise." Jen-Et said.

Em-Li looked at the ship.

"Dad, are we going somewhere?" Em-Li asked.

"Yes. We're not safe here. The Empire has been here, and they'll be here again. We can't risk anyone getting hurt." Nexus said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice cry out.

"RAV! RAV!"

Rav turned his head.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Rav said.

"Your sister... evil... studying the dark side." Jo said frantically out of breath.

"What? How do you know?" Rav asked.

"I saw her assist two stormtroopers. The next day they destroy Luke Skywalker's house." Jo said.

Rav couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Is Luke okay?" Rav asked.

"I don't know, but we need to leave. Your sister knows I spied on her." Jo said.

Rav looked at Nexus, who then nodded his head.

"Okay, everybody lets all get on the ship." Rav said.

They all got on the ship, and left the planet. Meanwhile, in the distance, Genevieve was watching the ship leave.

"Rav? A Jedi? Oh brother, you have gotten you and your friends into some deep trouble." Genevieve said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rav, Nexus, his family and Jo are now leaving Tatooine to assist Luke and Obi-Wan in any way possible. They were following the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star.

"Hey guys, can we call this ship the 'Nexus Hopper'?" Nexus asked.

No one said anything, they all just gave him a strange look.

"No." Jen-Et said.

Before they made it within range of the station, someone was attacking their ship.

"What was that?" Jo asked frantically.

"I sense something. Something... dark." Nexus said.

"It isn't Vader, is it?" Rav asked.

"No, this feels... younger." Nexus said.

Rav looked out the window of the ship, and saw a discarded TIE fighter being piloted by someone he knew.

"Genevieve." Rav said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll get in the gunner position and take out the ship." Jo said.

"No, she's my sister." Rav said.

"Don't worry I won't kill her, I'll land her on that moon there." Jo said.

She shot towards the TIE fighter, and blew off one of its hilts. The TIE fighter crashes on the fourth moon of Yavin. Rav looked horrified.

"It's okay Rav, she's still alive." Nexus said.

Suddenly, Nexus fell over in pain.

"Nexus, what's wrong?" Jen-Et asked.

Em-Li looked worried.

"I sensed something painful in the force." Nexus said.

Rav noticed the Millennium Falcon leaving the Death Star.

"Master, there was two Jedi on that ship when they got there, now there's only one." Rav said.

"Oh no, Obi-Wan has been killed by Vader." Nexus said.

Everyone was silent.

"We need to catch up with the Falcon, and make sure Luke isn't killed too." Nexus said.

The ship stayed close enough to keep an eye on the Falcon, but not close enough to be detected by the attacking TIE fighters. The Falcon later landed on the near by moon, and Nexus followed him to the moon. Meanwhile, Rav was asleep and was having strange visions. He saw lightsabers, stormtroopers, and a young man with one arm and no legs burning alive. He heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him.

"Rav, let force guide you. Let it flow through you. Use the force for good."

The ship landed, and Rav woke from his slumber. He looked a little uneasy.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rav said.

Meanwhile, Genevieve escaped from the crashed TIE fighter, and saw the carrier ship land on the same moon as her.

"Rav." She said angrily.

She then noticed a group of stormtroopers trying to locate the Rebel base on that moon. It finally came to her why Rav landed there, and soon an idea formed in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

After hiking for half an hour, Rav and the others made it to the Falcon's landing spot. They noticed it was a Rebel base.

"Luke's in there, he's okay." Nexus said.

Rav sighed in relief.

They walked up to the base, and saw the brave X-Wing pilots leaving to take out the death star. Rav spotted the X-Wing Luke was piloting.

"That a boy Luke, show them what a great pilot you are." Rav said.

Nexus smiled.

Suddenly, a big explosion occurred just outside the Rebel base causing the doors to blast off their hinges. Stormtroopers came bursting in with blasters pointed at Rav and the others. Smoke was surrounding the area, they could barely see anything. They noticed a red lightsaber ignite within the smoke. Rav in response ignited his.

"You're picking on the wrong guys, Vader." Rav said.

"Uh Rav, that isn't Vader." Nexus said.

The smoke cleared, and the figure wielding the lightsaber revealed to be Genevieve. Rav was scared.

"I can't." Rav said.

"You have to, it's the only way." Nexus said.

Nexus, Jen-Et and Em-Li ignited their lightsabers.

"We'll fend off the troopers." Jen-Et said.

Genevieve walked closer to her brother, and soon they both were dueling with each other. Rav trying his best to defend himself, while Genevieve tried to kill him. They soon clashed lightsabers together, and Rav was pushed against a tree.

"The Jedi will fall, Rav. The dark side always has and always will be the most powerful force in the galaxy." Genevieve said.

Suddenly, Rav heard a voice in his head say something.

"Use the force."

"THE LIGHT SIDE WILL DIE!" Genevieve screamed.

Rav snapped.

"NO!" Rav screamed.

He force pushed his sister against a bolder. She became too weak to get up. Rav put his lightsaber away, and extended his right hand to his sister.

"Come with me Genevieve. I can show you the light side of the force. It isn't too late for you." Rav said.

As quick as a flash, Genevieve ignited her lightsaber, and quickly sliced Rav's right arm off. Rav screamed in pain, which alerted Nexus.

"Rav!" Nexus said worriedly.

Rav is on the ground shaking, Genevieve regains her strength and stands up.

"Why did you do this? I'm your brother." Rav said.

She positioned her lightsaber over his head.

"Not anymore." She said.

She prepares to stab Rav's head, but is immediately force pushed away by Nexus. She hits a tree face first, and is knocked unconscious. Nexus picks Rav up and carries him back to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Yavin IV was celebrating the explosion of the death star. Luke and Han were rewarded for their efforts in defeating the Empire. Rav was watching the ceremony from a distance with his robotic prosthetic arm. When it was over, he walked closer to the building, and saw a familiar face exit. Luke Skywalker.

"Rav? You're alive." Luke said.

Luke saw his right arm.

"Yeah, slightly." Rav said.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story." Rav said.

"Hey, you want to come with us?" Luke asked.

Rav looked over and saw Princess Leia and Han Solo. He then looked back at Nexus and his family.

"Sorry Luke, but I already have teammates who need me." Rav said.

"Okay, but if you need me, let me know. Jedi stick together." Luke said.

They shook hands.

"Always." Rav said. 

~FIN~


End file.
